Millionaires who are not Top Prize Winners
Some versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? have top prizes that are greater than 1,000,000 units of the local currency; because of this, it can lead to cases of millionaires who are not top prize winners. Millionaires who are not top prize winners generally do not receive the million pound win cue or the Confetti Drop that typically accompanies winning a million units of the local currency, and when they walk away, the screen will usually state "Total Prize Money: 1,000,000 (units of the local currency)", instead of "name: Millionaire". Note: This list includes contestants who have won at least 1,000,000 units of the local currency (or more), but are not categorized as top prize winners, because they did not answer all 15 questions correctly. Also listed are how many questions they answered correctly, whether or not they walked away or flunked out, and when they walked away or flunked out. List of millionaires who are not top prize winners United States *Robert Essig - $1,000,000 (February 22-23, 2004, Super Millionaire edition; 12 questions answered correctly; walked away from $2,500,000 question) Russia * Sergey Bobris - 1,500,000 rubles (February 5, 2011) * Alexander Kuzin - 1,500,000 rubles (March 24, 2012) * Leonid Panyukov - 1,500,000 rubles (September 29, 2012) * Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky - 1,500,000 rubles (May 16, 2015) * Dana Borisova and Alexander Gudkov - 1,500,000 rubles (June 24, 2018) * Anna Kamenkova and Yury Grymov - 1,500,000 rubles (August 18, 2018) * Roman Kostomarov and Ilya Averbukh - 1,500,000 rubles (March 23, 2019) Sweden * Kari Hiltunen - 2 500 000 SEK (February 14, 2000) * Kenneth Andersson - 1 250 000 SEK (February 18-25, 2000) * Bodil Schibli - 2 500 000 SEK (October 20, 2000) * Kjell Widlert - 2 500 000 SEK (2000-2001) * Anders Alderfors - 1 250 000 SEK (2000-2001) * Jesper Kullenberg - 1 250 000 SEK (2000-2001) * Karin Markstedt - 1 250 000 SEK (2000-2001) India (Hindi) * Ajay Devgan & Kajol - 1 Crore rupees (September 18, 2005) * Brajesh Dubey - 1 Crore rupees (November 5, 2005) * Rahat Taslim - 1 Crore rupees (November 22, 2010) * Anil Kumar Sinha - 1 Crore rupees (November 9, 2011) * Manoj Kumar Raina - 1 Crore rupees (September 8, 2012) * Taj Mohammed Rangrez - 1 Crore rupees (September 15, 2013) * Firoz Fatima - 1 Crore rupees (December 1, 2013) * Megha Patil - 1 Crore rupees (October 20, 2014) * Anamika Majumdar - 1 Crore rupees (October 3, 2017) * Binita Jain - 1 Crore rupees (October 2, 2018) * Sanoj Raj - 1 Crore rupees (September 13, 2019) * Babita Tade - 1 Crore rupees (September 19, 2019) * Gautam Kumar Jha - 1 Crore rupees (October 16, 2019) * Ajeet Kumar - 1 Crore rupees (November 12, 2019) Japan *Many contestants who achieved that got past the second milestone of ¥1,000,000. Czech Republic * Karel Lupoměský - 1,250,000 Kč (originally 320,000 Kč on December 12, 2000, later won the amount by court) * Bohdan Kałuža - 1,250,000 Kč (December 13, 2000) * Miloslav Mrvík - 1,250,000 Kč (January 2, 2001) * Vladimír Titl - 1,250,000 Kč (March 2, 2001) * František Švarc - 1,250,000 Kč (May 29, 2001) * Pavel Kovařík - 1,250,000 Kč (September 25, 2001) * Soňa Pospíšilová - 1,250,000 Kč (November 20, 2001) * Otto Jarolímek - 1,250,000 Kč (January 15, 2002) * Miloš Paleček - 1,250,000 Kč (January 22, 2002) * Kateřina Petrošová - 1,250,000 Kč (May 21, 2002) * Zdeněk Jánský - 2,500,000 Kč (July 23, 2002) * Ludvík Plachta - 1,250,000 Kč (August 13, 2002) * Pavel Judas - 2,500,000 Kč (September 2, 2003) * Viktor Dražný - 1,250,000 Kč (April 9, 2004) * Milan Malačka - 1,250,000 Kč (May 11, 2004) * Dagmar Čechová - 1,250,000 Kč (May 14, 2004) * Marko Vukadinovič - 1,250,000 Kč (June 21, 2017) Slovakia * unknown school teacher - 1,000,000 Sk (November 23, 2001) * unknown manager - 1,000,000 Sk (January 29, 2002) * unknown high school teacher - 2,000,000 Sk (September 3, 2002) Philippines * Amelita Lopez-Forbes - ₱1,000,000 (August ?, 2001) * Sharon Cuneta - ₱1,000,000 (December 25, 2001) * Jeremiah Attento - ₱1,000,000 (January 29, 2012) * Jomar Mendoza - ₱1,000,000 (January 19, 2014) * Howie Ponce III - ₱1,000,000 (August 24, 2014) Kazakhstan (Russian) * Marat Iskendirov - 2,500,000 tenge (September 21, 2002) * Venera Nigmatullina and Altair Nigmatullin - 1,200,000 (December 30, 2017) Kazakhstan (Kazakh) * Jenis Yskakova and Arman Duysenov - 1,200,000 tenge (December 29, 2018) * Gaysa Kalymbet - 2,500,000 tenge (February 9, 2019) * Magjan Aytkazin - 1,200,000 tenge (March 9, 2019) * Samat Jalilov - 5,000,000 tenge (April 19, 2019) * Azamat Kasymov - 1,200,000 tenge (June 15, 2919) * Aynur Jekebazarova - 5,000,000 tenge (July 13, 2019) Nigeria *Many contestants who achieved that either walk away from the 12th, 13th, or 14th question. Category:Millionaires who are not Top Prize Winners Category:Lists